To risk, or not? THAT is definitely the question
by xox.untainable.dreamer
Summary: Why can’t things just be simple and easy? There are so many questions that I ask myself, and there are so many things that are left un-answered. My name is Sakura Haruno, and i have fallen for the impossible. Heres my story...
1. prologue

**P R O L O G U E**

So, what is the problem with the world? Why can't things just be simple and easy? Why do we have to put so much effort in stuff and get little things in return for our hard work? There are so many questions that I ask myself, and there are so many things that confuse me.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and here is my story…

* * *

We were in the soccer field, just sitting on the grass as we watched the rest of our friends playing soccer. I was fiddling with a piece of grass I had pulled out of the ground and clearly tearing it apart as I picked up another. I glanced beside me wondering what the person beside was doing.

It caught me by surprise. He had tilted his head to face me, and he was smiling. Not a toothy kind of smile, but a genuine one. HE was smiling at ME. Ever since the first time he smiled at me, I felt special. My heart pounded and probably skipped a few beats. It was just me and him. Time had stopped, and everything was in slow motion.

"What?" I asked a bit nervously, but I practically killed myself for ruining the moment I had just taken in.

He chuckled. He was squinting as the light had shone on his features, which made me melt a little bit more.

"No seriously, what?" I asked in panic now as I started feeling my face incase I still had some of my chocolate smudges on.

"Hn, its nothing, I just find it amusing how you're killing that grass piece." He grinned.

"Idiot." I mumbled under my breath as I looked forward to my friends playing their little soccer game. I regretted looking forward though, because all I caught in sight was one of them giving me two big thumbs up, and the other jumping up and down and smiling brightly at me.

My life is chaotic, and I'm not just saying that.

I have many issues, and I may have some regrets. But I have a really big problem right now.

I have fallen for my best friend.


	2. The Beginning

**C H A P T E R O N E : THE BEGINNING **

I attempted to close my locker door once more, which in return gave me another bruise on my right shoulder. I rubbed the wounded spot furiously.

"Why won't you friggin close?!" I yelled aggressively, and then muttered a few curse words under my breath.

I sighed as opened my locker door wide, and I looked into the mirror that hung on the opposite side. I brushed my hand through my pink hair.

I sighed once more as I slammed the door shut right after looking at myself; it was definitely not a success. I gave out a big grunt.

"It's your time of month again, isn't it?" My best friend had come up from behind me and chuckled wickedly, she had a knack with making fun of my miserable moments.

Ino Yamanaka is this annoying girl's name. I can say a lot about her. She is a very social person, and we have known each other since grade three. Although we did hate each other up until the sixth grade, but that's a completely different story.

I gave her my all famous death glare as I muttered a few more inappropriate words. I hated it with a passion when she enjoyed my pain.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grinned.

"Shut the fuck up." Yeah, I guess you can say I'm in a pretty blah mood at the moment.

"Don't be all pissed at me little missy, it's not my problem you got one of the crappy lockers." She said as she tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, and then stuck her chin up in the air, she thought it looked cool.

"Whatever, I just want to get to class and get over with the day." I shoved my locker closed once more, and it finally closed. I snapped on the lock and walked away with my best friend.

"What the hell does this do?" Tenten Kunai, the class's tom boy asked as she started poking a little squishy thing beside the sink on her desk. She had brown hair that was tied up in two buns.

Tenten was an original. I've known her since we were in sixth grade and I still haven't met anyone for unique than her. I guess you could say she was like my body guard or something at times; she tends to be very over protective of me when someone tries to pick a fight with me. She could mess you up in one second if you ever pissed her off, so I suggest you don't, ever. She has a very crazy obsession with weapons, it scares me sometimes…

"Pfft, don't touch it if you don't know what it is." Her partner, Neji Hyuga, rolled his eyes at her dumbfounded curiosity. He, being the class's smartest student got annoyed very easily at everyone's stupidity.

This snobby fellow right here is the master of fortune telling. Okay, not really. He's just obsessed with what's "destiny" and what's "faith", and a whole bunch of those stupid psychopathic things.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she extracted herself from the squishy object and sat straight on her chair. Then said something to her partner, and in return had a comeback from him. Then they started having another stupid argument that they had daily.

I chuckled at the view. Those two were always on each others backs, from the very beginning, and I guess you could say they were best friends. I found it really amusing how people I know tend to be best friends with the unexpected. For example, me and Ino, we are complete opposites, sort of…

"Hey!" Someone yelled angrily from across the room. "What the hell was that for!?"

Heh that was Shikamaru Nara. Apparently having another brawl with Ino. I liked watching them fight with each other, it always ended with Ino getting what she wanted by pulling his strange hair.

But anyways, let me scratch out what I said about Neji. Shikamaru Nara might probably be the class's smartest student, excluding the fact that he is most definitely the laziest one out of anyone you could ever possibly know.

He had his hair in his usual hairstyle, in the shape of a pineapple. Shikamaru is one of those peaceful types; I mean the lazy-ass peaceful types. His favorite hobby is playing checkers and occasionally looking up at fluffy clouds. His dislikes, well, I'd have to say getting yelled at by his girlfriend, Ino. Another unexpected turn out, right?

"You friggin touched me!" Ino, again with her yelling tactics.

"No, I didn't!" He yelled back in defiance as he hunched over trying to shield his hair. He wasn't very successful in shielding himself though, Ino found a way to pull his hair, again.

I rolled my eyes at they're immature behavior, but then I chuckled. The torturing of my peers seemed to amuse me.

I looked at the huge clock that sat on top of the door way. Why in the world couldn't the stupid teacher be early for once?

"Hello!" My partner suddenly came up out of no where and sat beside me with a big toothy grin on his face. His cheerfulness just scared me, but also strangely cheered me up, just a little. Just then I remembered that I had a terrible headache.

This blonde headed boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was known as the class clown. I have to admit though, he was kind of good looking in a way. Not that I like him or anything. He's like my brother or something like that.

"Hi." I smiled. I'm not sure whether it was a fake smile or not, but I'll say it was a real one. You could say I'm known as the girl who smiles the most, and I'd rather not ruin that type of reputation, it helps keep away the bullies if you know what I mean.

"How was your day so far?" He asked me, still having that big grin on his face. I really wanted to smack him right then and there, how could he be so happy ALL the time?!

"Pretty crappy." I said. My smile had disappeared; I now had the frown that I usually reserved for crappy occasions, such as this one.

He frowned back at me, and before he could say something to me, the teacher had walked in.

'Finally!' I yelled mentally to my self. This means class would be over soon, right? Wrong.

"Good afternoon class!" Kakashi sensei greeted. He was carrying a large television set as he walked into class.

"You're late sensei!" Idiot Naruto yelled. This really hurt my ears by the way, it always did. The way his squeaky, yet matured voice rang in my ears just made my headache go worse.

The teacher ignored the accusation from Naruto, and started plugging in the TV.

We were in our fourth period science class if you haven't guessed by now. It was an alright class, one of my favorites actually. Except for today's particular day, not such a pleasure, but I did enjoy Shikamaru's beating, I always did. Yes, I'm evil, I get that a lot.

"So class, today we are watching a video!"

A few cheers were heard.

"An _educational _video." He announced emphasizing the "educational" part with a creepy voice he usually used when it included porn… or probably just when he would be able to get a chance to view naked women.

Now a few boos were heard, well not from everyone, most of the guys in my classes are perverted. Joy. Not.

"Oh don't worry. It's not going to be that bad." He assured as he pressed play and went to his desk and sat down, and then took out his usual little orange book. Why in the world would he read his stupid book when he would be having his friggin entertainment on TV right now?

The TV turned on and everyone got ready to view it, most of the students covered their faces with their binders and books. I hated how people could be so immature when it came to _Sexual Education_, including me of course. Heh.

"_Oh!" _

I think my eye just twitched insanely…

"_OH!"_

"Oh my fucking god…" I heard someone behind me mutter.

I looked beside me, and saw Naruto shivering insanely, or more preferably, twitching.

"_OH GOD!"_

The person on the TV yelled for the third time.

"Holy fuck! She's giving birth!" Naruto yelled as he abruptly stood up and wailed around the place.

I slapped my forehead, and then slammed it on the desk, trying to drown the painful sounds out of my mind with my thoughts.

Then I groaned.

'I want to go home.' I thought to myself.

'_Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be less suckish soon.' _My inner self assured me. It was times like this where I enjoyed her company.

'Thanks.'

'_Or it could possibly get worse, it's only for today. Then the pain would go away.' _And it was times like THIS where I wish she would die and go away.

I groaned once more.

An hour later, the school bell rang. And I was off to go home. Thank god!

"Sasuke!"

Damn it. I didn't feel like being talked to at the moment.

"Oi! Teme!"

"What do you want now?" I asked the stupid idiot of a best friend I had.

"Pfft, pissed off idiot." Naruto insulted, his immaturity amused me, but annoyed me at the same time though.

"Sakura seemed pretty down today…"

This caught me by surprise. Sakura? Haruno Sakura? She was never down…

"So?" I asked. Damn, that made me sounds harsher than usual. Hopefully he won't talk…

"So? She's Sakura! How can you say SO?! You're fucking childhood best buds and you fucking say SO?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Oh god, he was ranting on and on again, blah blah blah blah blah!

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I'll see if I can catch her later, I'm busy right now." I turned around and walked towards my car. I could hear Naruto yelling at me from behind. I ignored it though; I knew what I was doing.

My usual smirk came across my face as I saw Ame Yakamurai leaning against my car. Her clothes revealing a large amount of bare skin. My insides were going crazy. I could tell I wasn't going to be alone tonight.

"Hey." She called seductively as she waved her finger tips.

I raised my head to her to give her some encouragement that I was actually paying attention to her. I ruffled my hair with me left hand and kept my right hand in my pocket.

She giggled. Why? I don't know. Girls just seemed to do that around me. She came towards me and wrapped her hands around my neck. She was all over me.

'It's like taking candy from a baby.' I thought to myself slyly and I started to kiss her playfully. Her lips tasted like all the other girls, just the usual lip glossy taste. It was all so boring now.

I unwrapped her arms from my neck and opened the backdoor to my car. She looked at me and smiled, obviously trying to be seductive. It wasn't working; I just played along with her and smirked. My smirks usually made them all fall to their knees if you know what I mean.

'_Don't be so cocky you idiot.'_

'Go fuck yourself.' Why in the world did this guy have to pop into my mind and lecture me every time I'm with a girl?

'_If I fucked myself, wouldn't that mean I'd be fucking you?' _He asked with amusement and curiosity in his voice.

'If you're trying to be funny, it's not working at all.' I told him as I shook him out of my mind.

I saw that Ame was already inside the car as she was already unbuttoning her shirt.

I hopped into the backseat with her and started having fun.

A few minutes later, someone started knocking on the glass window. Ugh.

* * *

Hey everyone! Welcome to the new story! I want to know that people are actually reading this and that I'm not just typing this story for no one. So plz read AND review! Pretty please? Thank u all!

I want at least 5-7 reviews before I can update! thankkks


End file.
